


We're Working on It

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/M, Family, Mama!Sharon, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Andy figure out where to go from after they find out about all of the letters Rusty has been sent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a conversation I had with randomnotuseless, one of my very best tumblr. friends.

“Sharon, let me take you home.” Andy told her holding onto her.

“No we need to find out who has been sending these letters to him. I have to know.” she told him, her resolve almost breaking but not quite.

“Yes, you deserve to know, but right now you need to go home and get some sleep.” he tried to reason with her.

“Why do you always make so much sense?” she asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

“One of us has to on the hard days and this gives me a reason to spend time with you outside of work. Which is where I love to see you, so the car awaits, my dear.”

He drove them back to her apartment in silence.

“Andy, why do you care about me so much?” she asked, sitting on her couch.

“You are everything that I have ever looked for in a woman-smart, funny, loves her family, the police force, beautiful. Besides if I weren’t here you’d have Provenza.” he told her, gently tucking her under his chin.

“Carry me to bed.”

“That I can do.” he easily picked her up and carried her down the hall and to her bedroom, noticing how neat and organized her home was even with a teenager.

“Stay with me.” she asked pulling him down with her when he put her on the bed.

“Of course.”

"Promise me that you'll be here when I wake up."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." he told her, gently stroking her left arm.

"Thank you, Andy." she said, snuggling into his front.

"You're welcome, Ronnie." he said, wrapping his arms around her.


	2. Morning's Light

“Sharon, darling, you need to wake up.” Andy told her, gently nudging her.

“Andy, come back to bed. It’s too early to get up.” she replied.

“No, it’s not. I made breakfast.”

“I don’t want to deal with everything that’s going on right now.”

“I know, but you do need to eat.”

“Rusty, where is he? He has school today.”

“He’s with Tao.” he pulled her up to him. 

She smiled at him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now I want a healthy woman, so eat.”

“Yes, Lieutenant.” she said, spearing a pancake ball.

“Thank you, Ronnie.” he replied, kissing her temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review. Reviews make me happy.


	3. After Breakfast

“Ronnie, why did you stay married to Jack?” Andy asked her, putting the dishes in the sink.

“His parents were going to take the kids away from me, saying that I was an unfit parent. We separated so the kids wouldn’t have to grow with people they didn’t love.” she replied, standing from the breakfast bar in her kitchen.

“Now?”

“He signed the divorce papers right before he left this last time and he left the key he had to my condo with them.”

“Now I have you all to myself and my devious plans.”

“That I could like.” she said, smiling at him.

“I know that I will. Having you pinned to a wall, bent over your desk, dining room table, the couch, your bed, my bed, and anything else that I can think of.”

“Let’s start with the bed and then progress from there.” he said, kissing and nipping at her neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharon and Andy being fluffy after breakfast.


	4. Questions

“Andy.” Sharon said.  
“Yes, dear.”  
“Never leave me.”  
“Why would I?”  
“I’m not pretty, young, or anything that you’ve ever looked for in a woman.” she said, looking to towards the television.  
“You’re right you are not pretty or blonde. You are beautiful and you’re hair is the color of the sunset.” he told her.  
“I love you.” she told him.  
“Will you allow me the honor of marrying you?”  
“Why would you want to marry me?”  
“You are funny, beautiful, courageous, smart, need I go on?”  
“Yes.”


End file.
